


Butthead

by Barkour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing Jaime did when he got home was find his baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butthead

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after "Intervention."

First thing Jaime did when he got home was find Milagro (in front of the TV, of course), put her in a headlock, and noogie her till she kicked his knee out. She was squealing, too. He’d never thought he’d miss his little sister yelling so much.

“What’s that for!” She scrabbled for his arms, clawing. “Ya big butthead!”

“You stole my dessert last night,” Jaime retorted. He pinched her ear between his fingers—no nail—and tugged lightly. “And don’t call me a butthead.”

Milagro shoved him away and clapped a hand to her ear. “But you _are_ a butthead.” She eyed him. Possibly she was going to go for the eyes.

 _\--Is she feral?_ asked the scarab.

“ _No_ ,” said Jaime, “she’s not _feral_.”

Her face scrunched up. “Why are you so weird? Who’re you talking to?”

Jaime pushed her out of the living room and in the direction of the adjoining kitchen, and specifically the table where she’d left a workbook open and her backpack on the floor.

“I got a Bluetooth.”

“You do not!”

“And I’m telling Mom you called me a butthead.”

“I’m telling her you broke my head.” Milagro rubbed at her scalp.

\-- _That was not nearly enough force to fracture her skull_ , said the scarab. _Are little sisters customarily this noisy?_

“Ye-e-es,” Jaime sighed, and that got him another strange look from Milagro: her eyes fussed up and her mouth twisting. He poked her fat cheek. “Finish your homework, hermanita, or I _will_ tell Mom.”

She fell, grumbling, into her chair. “You’re still a butthead.”

Jaime walked back to turn off the TV. At least she’d been watching PBS; that was mostly educational. Milagro craned around in the chair to follow his progress. Her hands framed the chair; she peeked between the rungs like she was in a cartoon jail.

“And you’re weird, too,” she said. “Really, really weird.”

“I heard you the first time.” He hit the ‘off’ button. “What d’you got left to do?”

“Math,” she said.

She watched him, coming back into the kitchen to grab something to eat from the fridge. His sister had a mouth on her, a big one, custom made for bringing the house down around her. The silent treatment, that was new.

“What?” He tucked the cheese under his arm and knocked the door shut with his heel.

“You gonna go?” Milagro asked. Her face had screwed up again.

“You look like you ate a lemon,” Jaime told her. He swung by the table, just to rub his knuckles over her head again. Milagro threw her hands up, though, so instead Jaime just stuck his fingers in her hair. Tousled it once.

“Sorry,” he said. “I know I’ve been gone a lot the last couple weeks.”

Her arms were still up, her face turned down. “So what?” said Milagro, muffled. “I don’t care.”

He dropped the box of cheese on the table, and when Milagro looked up at that soft thump, Jaime caught her. She yelled—but he only hugged her, tight around her shoulders. Put his cheek down on top of her head. Slowly, her arms came down. A hand settled on his wrist, and Milagro leaned into the hug.

“You smell gross,” he said. “You forget to take a bath again?”

Milagro pushed him away. “You smell grosser.”

“When’s Mom supposed to be home?” He grabbed the cheese up again.

“Four,” said Milagro. “Duh. Same as yesterday. Where you going?”

Jaime paused at the stairs, his foot on the first step. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Oh,” said Milagro. She turned back to her workbook. “Okay.”

He tapped his finger on the stair railing—nervous habit he’d picked up. He stopped it there.

“Maybe when I’m done,” he said, “I can help you with your math.”

“I don’t need help! I’m not stupid!”

“Hey—” Jaime stabbed his first two fingers at her, _I see you_. “No stupid words. Remember? Mom said—”

“Augh!” said Milagro. Her shoulders hunched. She clapped her hands over her ears. “Go away!”

“I’m going,” said Jaime. He didn't go far.


End file.
